fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seya Tarumi
|kanji= 瀬谷垂水 |romaji= Seya Tarumi |race= Human |birthdate= X770, October 3th |age= 14 (Pre time-skip) 21 (Post time-skip) 31 (Post Cooldown) |gender= Male |height= 158 cm (Pre time-skip) 168 cm (Post time-skip) ??? (Post Cooldown) |weight= 63kg (Pre time-skip) 75kg (Post time-skip) ??? (Post Cooldown) |eyes= Black |hair= White |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= |affiliation= Giant Wings Dark Side's |occupation= S-Class Mage Mage Dark Troper |team= Four Emperors |partner= Zachi |base of operations= Giant Wings Guild |relatives= Raijintou (Foster father) |alias= |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Magic Shadow Magic |image gallery= yes }} Seya Tarumi ' (瀬谷垂水 ''Seya Tarumi) also know as "'''Dark Master" is a S-Class of the giant Wings Guild. Seya is also a member of the Dark Side's a mysterious organization. Appearance Pre Timeskip Seya is a small boy with white hair and black eyes. Seya usually wears a porple shirt with black clouds to cover the whole body. Post Timeskip After the timeskip, he normaly use a blue shirt with a black jacket and brown pans. Post Cooldown After Cooldown Seya start to use a white jacket on his shoulders showing his old scars and uses brown pants. And now he have a giant mustache. Due to its hard and intensive training Seya shows have lost years of life and therefore appears to be older than he is. Personallity Seya is a lonely boy who shows his feelings to anyone exept for Wall who is always nagging and put him angry. Seya shows embarasado when getting close to a beautiful girl what Wall is always mocking Relationships Family History Early years Join a Guild Powers and Abilites Physical Abilities Seya is extremely powerful in terms of physical strength, endurance, agility and speed shown by the fact that he endured 11 years of torture in prison which usually lead to death. Magic Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (雷影 の ドラゴン スレイヤー の 魔法 Raiei in Metsuryu in Maho) is a rare Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate shadows and lightning that has the power to kill dragons. The user is able to absorb shadows in the body and increase all your skills to the maximum. Seya is able to consume lightning and shadow and is able to withstand such attacks. As offensing, the magic that the user uses them so deffensive. Even if it is a hybrid style of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can separate the lightning shadows to just use shadow derivated attacks and vice versa. Seya learned to spell with his adoptive father Raijintou Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and has a lacrima in his body of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Spells Lightning's Based Spells *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no hōkō): By accumulating a lot of electricity in his mouth, stomach size user increases greatly because of the inspiration of air. Then the breaths of users playing a major attack of electricity that stuns and destroys everything in its path. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Punch'(雷竜の鉄拳 Rairyū no tekken):The user engulfs his fist into electricity and then punches the opponent, causing, in addition to pure bashing damage, damage from lightning too. *'Lightning Dragon's Claw '(雷竜の鉤爪 Rairyū no Kagizume): The user generates lightning from their fingers and unleashes them against their target with a punch. *'Lightning Dragon's Ignition'(雷竜の点火 Rairyū no Tenka): The user absorbs lightning on the entire body which increases all his capabilities in more than 100% and covers up killing a giant with a fist. Shadow's Based Spells *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜咆哮 Eiryū no Hokō): By accumulating a lot of shadow in his mouth, stomach size user increases greatly because of the inspiration of air. Then the breaths of users playing a major attack of shadows that stuns and destroys everything in its path. *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Punch' (影竜鉄穿孔 Eiryū no Tekken): The user engulfs his fist in shadows and then punches the opponent, causing, in addition to pure bashing damage, damage caused by shadows too. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw'(影竜鉤爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): The user generates shadows from their feet and unleashes them against their target with a kick. *'Shadow Dragon's Ignition'(影竜点火 Eiryū no Tenka): The user absorbs shadows on the entire body which increases you all his capabilities in more than 100% and covers up killing a giant with a fist. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (ドラゴンの殺 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Lightning Shadow Eruption' (ドラゴンの殺:雷影噴火 Metsuryū Ōgi: Kaminari kage funka): The user gathers lightning and shadows around you. Then rotates the shadows and lightning around himself, and with a single blow launches accumulation toward the enemy. Dragon Force * Status Category:Giant Wings Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Troper Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User